Rareware All-Stars Clash
Rareware All-Stars Clash is a Rareware fighting game concept. Gameplay The game is similar to other 2D fighting games, features 3-on-3 action and battling until the rival's health bar hits zero. Gameplay consists on using the directional pad or the analog stick (also compatible with arcade sticks and other peripherals) for moving and blocking and 4 attack buttons (light attack, heavy attack, special, launcher) required to pull combos, special moves and attacks. The game also features the "Ultimate Rush Attacks" which consists on a super attack or upgrade (three for each character). There's two assist buttons and the Rare Power meter (three levels, required to use the Ultimate Rush Attacks). Controls Movement (Control Stick/Directional Pad) *Left: Move Left, Block (if opponent is attacking), Dash (two times) *Right: Move Right, Dash (two times) *Down: Crouch *Up: Jump Attacking and other moves *Y Button: Light Attack (L) *X Button: Heavy Attack (H) *A Button: Special Attack (S) *B Button: Launcher (LC) *L Trigger: Assist 1 (A1) *R Trigger: Assist 2 (A2) Characters The game features 17 Rare characters, along with 5 Nintendo characters (two of them unlockables) making a total of 22 characters. Rare characters *Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie) *Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Klungo (Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie) *Devil Bottles (Banjo-Tooie) *Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Gregg the Grim Reaper (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark/Zero) *Jago (Killer Instinct) *Fulgore (Killer Instinct) *Orchid (Killer Instinct) *Glacius (Killer Instinct) *Juno (Jet Force Gemini) *Vela (Jet Force Gemini) *Rash (Battletoads) *Kameo (Kameo: Elements of Power) *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) Nintendo Characters *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) (Unlockable) *Krystal (StarFox Adventures/Dinosaur Planet) (Unlockable) Stages The game includes 16 stages, five of them unlockables *Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie) *Treasure Trove Cove (Banjo-Kazooie) (Unlockable) *Cloud Cuckooland (Banjo Tooie) *Windy (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Rock Solid (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Orchid's Stage (Killer Instinct) *Jungle Stage (Killer Instinct Gold) *Shipwreck Shore (Killer Instinct 2013) *Goldwood (Jet Force Gemini) *Garden (Viva Piñata) (Unlockable) *Timber Island (Diddy Kong Racing) *Gangplank Galleon: (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest) (Unlockable) *Dinosaur Planet (StarFox Adventures) (Unlockable) Menu and Game Modes The game includes the following menu: Single Player The single player mode, it includes: *Solo Battle *Arcade *Story (coming soon...) *Time Attack *Survival Versus The multiplayer mode! *Battle *Versus settings (Handicap, Time, etc.) Online Mode The online mode! features a lobby which includes: *Play With Anyone (Ranked/Casual) *Play With Friends *Friend Roster Training Mode The training mode, includes a command list, combo hits counter and cpu settings). Trial Mode The trial mode features trials for each character. Options The options for the game: *Game Options (Difficulty, etc.) *Screen Adjust *Sound Settings (Volume, Sound Test) *Delete Game Progress Archives The game archives, includes: *Rare Archives (Rareware's History, Characters Info, etc.) *Gallery (unlockable, pictures of the characters) *Personal Archives (Time played, wins and losses, character usage ratio, etc.) Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Rare Category:Rareware Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games